Lost
by chrissy9
Summary: Alright... My very first fanfiction in english... It's about Peter's life. Wendy is gone, but what will be his destiny? To stay in Neverland? With Tink? The Indians and the Pirates? Read and see ONESHOT


Note: I own nothing of Peter Pan. I just had the idea of the story, and now here it is: A little short-fiction to Peter Pan under the topic: What happens after Peter is back in Neverland after he returned Wendy save to her parents. But I gave it a new ending. Those who have read the book may remember the real ending, but I changed it, so it fits better to the film of 2003 AND a bit to the book.

By the way... this is my very first Fanfiction in English, and please don't be angry with me because of the many mistakes... I'm German

Let's start!

LOST

_ 'You are perfectly deficient!' her blue eyes flash in the dim light._

_A strange anger rises in his very heart. __No one has ever called him deficient. He was immortal and would always be young. He had joys no boy would ever have. 'How am I deficient?' Why her? Why his sweet, beautiful girl? He taught her to flight and to fly! They have loads of adventures. Why does she spoil everything? She once told him that there was so much more, but he will not risk loosing his childhood for silly feelings, that would make more problems than… yes what?_

_ 'You're just a boy…'_

_He wants to touch her. Tell her, that he must.. wants to be a boy forever. Have adventures. She has to understand. Working in an office would make him sick! Without riding the winds back life would be not the same! _

_But if she leaves! She shall stay with him! He is lonely! If she leaves his heart would be alone in the darkness and someday it would stop beating… it's cold. He stretches out his. She is gone. Nothing but cold air remains. Just the smell of her I left behind. He cries out her name over and over. _

_Tears run over his face._

_ 'You are incomplete, Pan! She will go home and forget you! Your girl will grow up! She will find someone else! Someone who has more to offer than just a house under the ground and some silly make-believes!' _

_Eyes blue as forget-me-nots. It hurts. The eyes turn red. A lightning of iron claws. Pain all over his body. 'It's over! She is gone! It's your own fault…' A terrible laugh. Much too familiar. _

_ 'NO-_

WENDY!' Peter sat up straight in the bed, which was normally big enough to have enough space for seven boys, but now only he was there. Sweat all over his body.

He looked around, but no one was to be seen.

'Wendy? Are you there?' And then everything came to his mind. (_The fight on the ship…_) She was at her parents' becoming a grown-up. When he touched his face, he felt a soft humidity.

Wondering what this was, he took the moist finger in his mouth and tasted the liquid salt. 'I did not cry!', he said aloud, but more to convince himself than anyone else.

When she

(_Wendy!)_

left,

(_Wendy.. his Wendy)_

took the lost boys, his only company in the Neverland, with her. And he felt the tears rising again, but he tried to hold them back.

He took out a little, silver gleaming cylinder out of his pocket, so small it would only fit to a child's finger.

He hold it up into the light coming from the candles standingon the table next to the bed.

(_'I should like to give you a… kiss…')_

And then he remembered the strange name of this thing.

'Kiss', he said aloud. Wendy's kiss. She donated it to him the first time they actually met. After he had come through the nursery's window, looking for his shadow he had lost a few days earlier in that very room.

She had been right. Maybe Hook had been right in some cases. What could he offer to this girl, who was so wonderful. The only person he wanted to have around. He was just a boy with nothing but adventures that only interested him!

He was selfish. No one was there to take care of him. He would die someday… alone and unloved.

Just like Hook said… before…

_Wendy cries out and holds back Hooks iron claw willing to kill Peter Pan… she…_

'She gave me a … thimble..'

A ball put of warm, golden light like the rising sun.

'You silly ass! Go and get her!'

'Hello, Tink…' the little girl Tinker Bell, Peter's fairy (you know, every child has got a fairy, but the only ones who have fairies are children without every sense of rational thinking.

You need fantasy to talk to fairies and when you think rational, you won't even be able to see them), flattered right before his face, the little shine wings glowing of the joy, she had felt for all his life.

When she had seen Wendy kissing.. sorry thimbling Peter, she had felt a horrible, paining prick of jealousy, but now, that she saw how Peter suffered…

She was there, but it was not her love he looked for, she had felt it from the very beginning and that was probably the reason for her jealousy.

Tink, a beautiful fairy (don't say you don't believe in fairies! 'Cause every time somebody says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead, and Peter won't find Tink is she's dead, and how would this story end, if Tink died just in this very moment!) looked at the boy, his green eyes moist with tears, the face so soft painted by happiness and joy, but interrupted of an undescripeable pain and sadness since he was sure, that he would never meet again his one and only love.

'I can't Tink. She wants to grow up, but if I turn up. I mean I can't offer her anything. I'm just a boy.'

'You silly ass!' Tink looked at him in an anger no fairy ever felt before. O those humans were so silly! 'You won't find out, what you could be for her if you just sit on that bed! Do you want to keep on living like that forever without knowing, what would be if…?' , her voice dropped.

Tinker Bell sat down on Peter's shoulder and stroke his cheek. When the small, with fairy-dust kissed fingers touched tickling his very skin, Peter let out a laugh that was his first laugh.

He had kept it, and it had never changed from the very moment he was born. And when every time he opened his mouth to let out his boyish laugh you could see something, what just fitted to his appearance: He still had his first teeth.

'O Tink, it's always the same, isn't it?' he turned his head and looked at the little fairy on his shoulder. 'I cannot argue against your proposals. You want some stories about that girl who wore the glass-slippers, I go and listen to the stories mothers tell their children.. You want me to go to see Wendy.. Okay I'll go.'

The golden boy stood up with such a speed that the little fairy was terribly frightened by the person she had stayed with all her life. From one moment to the other Peter had turned from one person she loved and respected, into a stranger.

He stood there, with gleaming eyes, his fists on his hips. Ready to go everywhere, who would see every place in the world. But not his home, where he used to life for… Tink couldn't say, for how long Peter lived here with the fairies.

Peter was not to see Neverland again. She read it in his face. For one moment, she was sure to see that smirk again. The smirk only Peter had, when he had come from an adventure only he knew about.

That little moment, when Tink saw Peter's lips forming that wonderful grin, she knew that he would never smirk like that again. He would follow. Follow the one kiss he had owned and would do everything for it. She felt her heart drop.

'Peter.. we've had a wonderful time together' she said. He looked at her.

'Yes, Tink.'

'Do you know the place between dreaming and waking?'

'Of course I do! Why do you-'

'That is-' Tink interrupted him 'where I will always stay and love you..' Tink leaned forward and hugged his neck. Tears flowed like salty rivers. Oozed his throat.

'Tink, what are you talking-' Peter started, but the fairy was already gone. She had flown out of the house under the ground. Peter shrugged the shoulders. 'Fairies…' he murmured and put on an old cloak he had once stolen from Hook's cabin. It once had been too large for him, but Wendy had shortened it, while she had been sitting in front of the chimney, sewing, making pockets and telling stories about Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.

'Wendy..' Peter sighed but then a smile flew over his face. 'here I come.' And he swung on the wind's back. Rode to London.. to the nursery he knew so well. And he never returned to Neverland.

The Indians say, he must hide somewhere where nobody can find him. Just for fun. No, Peter Pan would not leave Neverland! They were terribly sure.

If you asked the fairies, they would say he went to find his luck somewhere else. Fairies always talk in riddles, so you better don't wonder about the puzzling answer they would give you, they are what they are.

The Mermaids say, he drowned himself in the salty sea. He would be down there at Davy Jones's Locker dreaming of adventures, he could never have in Neverland.

The Pirate's do not really care about it, but if you told him, that Peter Pan was gone, they would answer that he joined old Captain James (Jas. like he used to call himself) Hook. They would fight somewhere until doomsday.

But the only one, who really knows, where the golden boy is to be found, is dear old Tinker Bell. Every spring she leaves Neverland to take a short view of Peter and then leaves.

She can't stand seeing him, but where he is and what he is doing, she won't tell you. Although she knows exactly.

For all fairies forget, except one.

24th April 2005 Christina Schmidt

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
